


Misspent Youth

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: I continue to sin heavily, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Annas discovers something unexpected about his long time lover.





	

“What is this?” Annas held up a small, thick pencil in confusion.

 

Caiaphas looked up briefly. “Eyeliner.” He said and went back to his book.”

 

“Yes,” Said Annas with no small amount of sarcasm, “I can see that.”

 

“Well you asked-”

 

“I meant why is it here.”

 

“Oh,” Caiaphas shrugged. “I probably forgot to throw it out, its been years since I actually wore any.”

 

Annas paused, looked at the pencil in his hand, then looked back at Caiaphas. “You..used to wear eyeliner?”

 

Caiaphas put his book down on the table and thought back through the years with a fond smile. “Yes. Throughout university certainly. For a little while afterward too. Ah, misspent youth.”

 

Annas thought hard about the image of Caiaphas in eyeliner, tried to be surprised at the response it brought in him and failed. Then he tried not to be turned on by the image he conjured, and failed miserably. He looked over at Caiaphas, face determined.

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

“Annas, really-”

 

“ _ Get on the bed Caiaphas _ .”

 

Caiaphas raised an eyebrow at his partner, stood from his chair, walked over and sat on the bed. Annas followed, pushed him down flat on it and climbed up to straddle him. He grasped Caiaphas’ chin in one hand.

 

“Stay still.”

 

Annas held his head steady whilst carefully applying the eyeliner with his other hand. As soon as Caiaphas had realised what he was up to he obligingly shut his eyes, partially because he had no interest in getting a pencil stabbed into them.

 

Annas finished his work quickly and stared down at Caiaphas who blinked his eyes open. Annas licked his lips and let out a barely suppressed whimper before leaning down and slamming him lips into Caiaphas’. His lover groaned and his hands came up to grip Annas’ hips.

 

“Anything else you’d like to tell me about your misspent youth?” Annas asked after he’d pulled away and caught his breath.

 

“Well, the eyeliner might have clued you in but my fashion was a little different.”

 

“Meaning?

 

“Muscle shirts and leather trousers.” This announcement was met with silence. “Annas?”

 

“ _ Oh _ .”

 

“Are you alright-”

 

“Do you still have them?”

 

Caiaphas raised an eyebrow, it was something he had practically been designed to do. “Somewhere.”

 

Annas nodded decisively. “You’re finding them.” 

 

He kissed him again, a little more desperate than even the last time. Pulling back only briefly to add, “Later though.”


End file.
